


One Piece: Their Final Hour

by CrystalNavy



Category: One Piece
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 10:31:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14975309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/CrystalNavy
Summary: Imu wants Luffy, Blackbeard, Shirahoshi and Vivi dead. Mjosgard gets in his way constantly. Sabo and Fujitora strike up an alliance. So do Koala and Mjosgard. The Strawhat Pirates don't take kindly to their Captain being threatened. Neither do the Blackbeard Pirates. The two crews strike up an alliance as well, much to Luffy's displeasure. This is the person that led to his brother's death, after all. Big Mama and Kaido strike up an alliance as well, much to the dismay of many Marines. Garp continues to be a thorn in Stelly's side. One thing is for sure, Imu has his work cut out for him. And what's this about Ace's child?Aka my version of how One Piece will end. Semi-crack.





	One Piece: Their Final Hour

"You guys did what?" Luffy stared at his crew with dismay

Seated in the middle of the deck, looking as if they owned the place, were Blackbeard Pirates and their shitty Captain, Marshall D. Teach, who was laughing. And Luffy saw red. This was the man who captured his brother and sold him to the Marines. He was the reason Ace wasn't there anymore. Luffy reared his arm back, preparing to punch his shitty face in, but a hand grasped his own, stopping him in his tracks

"He is right here!" Luffy roared "Let me beat him bloody! He deserves nothing less for what he had done!"

"Zehahahaha!" that annoying laughter rang again

"Think about this for a second, Cap'n." Sanji held his arm firmly "The Government is sending their elite assassins after you both. Let us maintain a temporary alliance until the threat is gone, and then we can bash his face in."

"Fine." Luffy relented "But I am not forgiving him."

"We share that sentiment." Sanji took a puff of his cigarette

Zoro gripped his sword. Robin got into her usual stance. Nami pulled out Clima Tact. Usopp touched the slingshot on his back. Franky cracked the knuckles on his metal arm. Chopper growled. Brook pulled out his sword. Jinbe shifted into Fishman Karate stance. Zeus turned black and sported an angry expression. And Carrot shifted into her Sulong form.

"You caused the death of our Captain's brother." Sanji continued "And after what he had done for us, for all of us, none of us are inclined to forgive you. This is only a temporary truce. Remember that, Blackbeard Pirates."

"Feeling's mutual." Jesus Burgess ground out "But for our Captain's sake, we accept."

-x-

Wano was nothing like they've expected. It was a peaceful country, and it was magnificent. A man approached them, one Luffy recognized instantly

"You're that pineapple guy Inuarashi talked about!" Luffy exclaimed "Meet my crewmates, Zoro, Sanji, Nami, Usopp, Robin, Chopper, Franky, Brook, Jinbe, Zeus and Carrot!"

"Yup. That's me. Name's Marco." Marco introduced himself

"Ne, would you like to join my crew?" Luffy asked "You're crewless now, so it's an option."

"I remember that your role model used to ask me that very question whenever we met." Marco smiled fondly "But the answer is no. I am done with pirate life. Besides, I can't abandon my cute niece, now can I?"

A girl ran up to Marco. A girl that looked exactly like Ace. Luffy swallowed and his mouth went dry.

He turned around and began to march away.

"Where are you going, Cap'n?" Sanji called

"I am gonna kill Blackbeard and then Akainu." Luffy growled

"We still have a truce!" Sanji reminded him 

"Don't care. They won't kill any more members of my family!" Luffy looked positively bloodthirsty

"I'll stop him!" Carrot shifted into her Sulong form and ran after Luffy. 

She managed to catch up to him and restrained him.

-x-

Meanwhile, in Holy land of Mariejois, a secret meeting was taking place.

"Imu is dangerous." a taller figure was saying "He must be.....eliminated. Do I have your help in this?"

"Indeed you do." the smaller figure nodded "With your status and my skills, we can assassinate Imu together."

The two figures shook hands, sealing their newfound alliance to eliminate Imu, the absolute ruler of the world.

"In the name of Otohime." the taller figure whispered

"In the name of Fisher Tiger." the smaller figure whispered

"In the name of the dream they shared." both figures whispered


End file.
